I'm sooo not normal
by Silverdot320
Summary: Sarah has had a rough life, and things start to get even more rough, then she meets the winchesters and... well yeah. You can kinda guess that things get really hard for our poor hero, but she is tough and they all work to fix the awful problems they face. There will be a little romance later on in the story, so you can look forward to that. Yeeeeaaahhhh!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So a little author's note. This is my first fan fiction and I'm really excited for it and I hope that whoever reads this will like it!

Also the main characters don't meet Dean and Sam for a while. I want you guys to see the characters and how they get to the point they are at when they meet Dean and Sam before I bring in the Winchesters.

I don't own anything except my OC: Sarah and Jacob

P.S. if you didn't know the Hale family is from Ally Carter's book "Heist Society". There is no real reason to why I put them in here except that I just thought that Sarah and Hale should be siblings, for some reason I just love the thought.

Chapter 1.

I was sitting on the grass next to my best friend Jacob, it was mid-July and there was a small parade marching through the streets in honor of HALE Co. some big time corporation that had a meeting in one of the new office buildings. The president of HALE Co. and his family is here and the mayor wanted to have a parade for them.

I was sitting on the grass minding my own business enjoying the squeals of the children as they collected candy and smelling the freshly cut grass, but my peaceful moment was interrupted by my phone ringing. I picked it up and saw the caller id, and rolled my eyes as I answered.

"What do you want Hale I'm trying to enjoy your dad's parade." I said. "Hey, at least you don't have to be in it. I would rather be back at the hotel reading my book." He replied "wow, and I thought I was the book worm" I stated simply "You are, it's just this is really boring" Hale said before he continued. "Anyway I'll have to tell you what I called you for later. Mother and Father are glaring at me" and he hung up.

Before I continue I should probably explain something. I was just talking to W.W. Hale the fifth, he will not tell anyone his first name so everyone just calls him Hale. His dad is the CEO of HALE Co. and they are super rich. Few people know my real name, but everyone calls me Sarah. My parents think I'm dead since I was kidnapped. I had escaped but also learned that my real mom had worked with SHEILD and was murdered the same day I was born and know those people that had killed my mom where trying to kill me I couldn't go back to my adoptive family because it would put them in too much danger. But I went to my best friend Jacob for help. It's a long story I'll tell you later. Now I meet Hale stealing a painting and I totally busted him, long story short we became good friends (another story I'll have to tell you later) any who, let's get back to the story.

As soon as Hale hung up I saw his family's float come around the corner. As they passed me I gave Hale a smug grin and he just ignores me and smiles at the crowd of people on the sides of the street. For a second everything was normal and fine, but then there was a loud bang that echoed through the streets.

I knew what was happening. It happened all too often. I shoved Jacob down as I flung myself to the ground to avoid any bullets coming for me, but whoever shot the gun wasn't aiming for me. I looked up and saw Hale's dad lying on the float gasping for air. I got up and yelled at Jacob to go help Mr. Hale. There were already police everywhere so they could help. I pulled out my hand gun that was hidden in the waist line of my pants and looked toward the tallest building on the street. I saw a figure moving from an open window on the top floor. I started firing at it, only to have it fire back. I dove for a nearby tree and sat there waiting for the bullets to stop. I looked around and was relieved to see that no one had gotten caught in the crossfire.

I swung out of the cover of the tree and started firing again, but whoever had shot Mr. Hale was gone. I leapt onto the float and kneeled down next to Mr. Hale and helped Jacob stop the flow of blood as the police tried to find out how this happened. When the ambulance arrived and took Mr. and Mrs. Hale to the Hospital me, Jacob and Hale drove in my car after them.

It was dead silent in the waiting room. I told Hale and his mom that Mr. Hale should be fine. He was shot on his right shoulder and I hadn't seen any real damage.

Finally the doctor came out and said that everything was going to be ok and that we could see him now.

After we had all visited Mr. Hale I drove Hale back to his hotel while Mrs. Hale stayed at the hospital.

"Hey Hale you all right?" Jacob asked worriedly and Hale nodded and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

Now Jacob was looking at me to make sure I was ok. I dragged him into the separated kitchen and he whispered "Do you know who shot Hale's dad?" I just shook my head. I looked him over and noticed he had scraped his arm on the pavement when I had shoved him down. "I'll just let the police deal with it, unless it turns out to be something big. I'm too tired to deal with that right now." I said as I sat on the counter. Jacob sat next to me and just shook his head. "Do you have to carry that gun around all the time?" I lightly laughed "Yeah, I carry it in case of incidents like this." Jacob just nodded. "Which happen way too often" he stated simply. He was always trying to make sure I was safe and it bugged him that I was never safe enough to walk around without a gun.

Then I remembered that we had left Hale in the living room by himself, and although the guy was tough I wasn't sure how he would take his dad being shot.

I walked into the living room with Jacob right behind me. I sat right next to Hale. "So why did you call me earlier today?" I said trying to help him get his mind off of his dad.

"Oh, dad though that it was time to tell you that he is your dad." He said nonchalantly like what he had just said wasn't the most upsurd thing ever.

"What? Are pulling something Hale, because I'm pretty sure Sarah isn't gunna think it's funny"

"Yeah, want to explain?" I said noting the anger that had escaped through my voice

Hale sighed and leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. "Sarah, you don't know anything about your real dad. My dad told me a while ago that he had been researching and that he found out that you are his daughter, he knew your mom was murdered when you were born and he was going to go find you but your aunt sent you with some other family and he wasn't able to track you down and then your aunt was killed so he wasn't able to do anything. He got suspicious when he saw us and he relished that we looked like siblings and how we bickered like siblings. Dad wouldn't have told me if he wasn't absolutely positive."

I didn't know how to take this so I got up off the couch and walked out of the fancy hotel room and walked a couple doors down the hallway before I got to my room that Mrs. and Mr. Hale had paid for. I guess I should call them Dad and step Mom, nah I always hated the title 'step'.

I got into my bedroom and sat down on the edge of my bed and stared at the wall for a while. I heard the door to the hotel room open. Then a knock on my bedroom door. "Sarah, can I come in?"

"Yeah, the doors unlocked" I said looking up as Jacob opened the door and sat next to me. "How are you taking this?" he asked politely. "Honestly I'm scared. What will happen when Mrs. Hale finds out?"

"I don't know, but all we can do is hope for the best" he said trying to be encouraging. Wanting to get off of this topic I asked "How is your sister doing, I haven't seen her in a while."

"She is good, but she started dating this guy and I don't trust him." Jacob said with a pout. I couldn't help but laugh a little before I replied "It's probably just your older brother side talking, but why don't we go check him out as soon as we can?"

"Yeah, that be sweet, but I know what you're doing and you can't just run from this… dilemma."

"Fine" I said pouting at him, maybe if I give him the puppy dog look then he will let me slide past this conversation.

Jacob looked at me and looked a little guilty, but he wasn't giving. I took it up a notch, because I really didn't want to deal with this right now.

I looked down as I tried to devise a plan. I knew what to do as soon as the though hit my mind.

I let a small tier roll down my cheek. As soon as Jacob saw this he grabbed my shoulders and turned me so I was forced to look at him. "Sarah, what's wrong!?" oops, I kind of forgot that I don't really ever cry.

I took a deep breath and suddenly felt really guilty, but I couldn't stop now. I lunged forward and hugged Jacob and I just hugged him really tightly. He returned the hug, but I could tell he was practically dyeing of worry, he had never seen me like this. To be honest I had never been like this and even though I was faking I felt awful.

I slowly pulled away from the hug, and looked down at my feet. "I know everything is going to be ok, and even if it's not I'll be able to fix it and make it ok" I lied, but I need him to feel like he had helped me, so he would lighten up. I felt really bad making him worry like that, but I knew that he would feel better if he thought I was fine.

It didn't work.

"Knock it off Sarah, what's with the act. That whole thing was a little farfetched. Really crying?"

I looked up at him hating that he could read me so well, he had known me for 4 years, but I liked to think I still had a few tricks up my sleave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I'm gunna try to get 2 or 3 more chapters done before school starts. I'm gunna be really busy once it does start, but I'll try to get as many chapters done as possible. I made this one longer, because my first one was kinda short.**

**And thank you chunkymonkey0930 for favoring this story, gahh I'm so happy! Lots of smiles for you and everyone who has taken the time to read this story!**

Chapter 2.

"Fine, but I really don't have anything to say on the matter. I think we should just let it play out. I knew you wouldn't stop bugging me so, yeah, I tried to trick you. Sorry man."

"Sarah, that wasn't nice. You had me seriously freaked out. Don't ever do that again or I'll sit on you"

"Ooohhhhh, scary" before I was able to say anything else, there was a knock at the door. I walked out of my bedroom and opened the door and saw Hale standing there. "Hey, I got some news about dad. He'll be out of the hospital by the end of the week. They got police everywhere watching him" Hale said.

"Ok, so what about your mom. How is she doing?"

"She is really worried, but that is to be expected. So what are you guys doing?"

"Jacob was just threatening to sit on me." I heard a small whine from behind me before Jacob answered. "Idjit"

"You're the idjit"

"Nuhuh, I'm not"

"Whatever"

"Quite bickering like 4 year olds!" Hale yelled "Gosh you guys are immature"

I couldn't help myself, I just love annoying Hale. I spun around and stuck my tongue out at Jacob, only to get a sneer from him. I saw Hale roll his eyes "I'm going to get some food" Hale grumbled as he walked out of the room. I gave Jacob a high five before I followed Hale out the room.

After we finished our food I heard Jacob's phone ring. "Hello? Hey mom… Yeah I'm fine, so are Sarah and Hale… Ok I'll be home by Monday… Yeah see yah" Jacob hung up. "Well my mom is worried, but hey what else is new? Oh, and Sarah are you gunna come with me to check up on my little sisters boyfriend?" Jacob visibly cringed at the word as he said it.

"Oh yeah, totally. You look just thrilled to meet him." I said.

"Hey, I don't get an invitation? That's hurtful." Hale said sarcastically

"You haven't even meet Emma, and I'm pretty sure the poor guy is going to have enough to stress about without you being there." I said to him. "Besides you'll be too busy letting dad know that I know he is my dad."

"Yeah and what about mom, are you going to help with that?

"Nope, dad got himself into this mess he can get himself out. If he needs mine or your help, then we will help, but he should probably explain this to mom by himself."

"Yeah, your right." Hale grumbled

"Aren't I always?" I said to myself only to receive a glare from Hale. "What?" I shrugged innocently, while Jacob stifled a laugh.

The next day I woke up and was barely done brushing my teeth before Jacob knocked on my door. I answered and he didn't seem to notice that I was still in my pajamas. "Hey, me and Hale ordered some breakfast and it's in my room, you can come eat it when you're ready." I quickly slipped on some decent clothes and walked to Jacob's room.

I looked around the room and saw that there was a load of food. I saw Hale and Jacob sitting on the coach scarfing it down. I sat next to Hale and started dishing up some food. Jacob looked over at me and said, "Are we going to check on my sister today?"

I groaned and nodded my head. "Sure, seeing as you keep bugging me about it and that you are clearly worried about your sister a whole deal more than you should be, we can leave as soon as we are done packing."

As soon as we were done packing we said good bye to Hale and left.

5 hours later we pulled up to Jacob's house. Jacob walked up to the front door and unlocked the door. We got in and I was attacked by a huge . "Hey Ty how you doing?" I asked the big slobbery dog. He licked my face and got off of me. Jacob helped me up only to get knocked over by Ty. I heard a small laugh from behind me. I turned around to be given a bear hug by Jacob's mom. "Hey! Rachel It's so good to see you again!"

"I haven't seen you in forever! What have you been up to?" she asked as she let me go.

"Oh, you know. Running around trying not to be killed, the usual." I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and turned around and gave Jacob a hug before he was off of the ground.

"Mom, I love you too but I can't breathe!" Jacob said as Rachel finally let him go.

I got my bags from the car and threw them in the guest room. After I was done I walked into the living room and saw Jacob hang up the phone. "Who was that?" I asked curiously.

"Emma, hunter is coming over tonight at 6" he said simply.

"Joy!" I said sarcastically only to receive a punch on my shoulder. "Gahhh" I said as he hit me, I spun around and hit him in his stomach

"Oww!" he whined

"You hit me, and I'll hit you back" I stated simply

Jacob laughed lightly and shook his head. "Fine, I'll be nicer next time"

"I'm going to the bookstore. You coming?" I asked as I started walking away.

"Only if you buy me a book" he said as he followed me out the door. We walked because the book store was only 6 blocks away and it was a nice day. We rummaged through the books for a good hour, before we headed back. When we got to Jacob's house Emma was in the kitchen with Rachel preparing food for supper. I put my books away and joined them, while Jacob was stuck with the task of tidying up the house.

After we were had finished we all got dressed into some nice clothes. Jacob saw me curling my hair and walked into the guest room. "Wow, your curling your hair. That's new, are you being brainwashed?" I rolled my eyes and waved my curling iron at him. "I'm getting into character, we can't have me being myself in front of new people"

"Yeah, that would be disastrous" The sarcasm in his voice was undeniable. "Shut up" I said while trying not to laugh. I heard the doorbell ring and saw Jacob stiffen.

"You had better go and invite the guy in" I said. Jacob grumbled something, but I didn't hear it.

I finished with my hair and walked into the living room where everyone was talking. Jacob saw me and waved me over and gestured to sit next to him. I sat down and saw a nice looking boy across from me. "Hello I'm hunter, and you must be Sarah" Hunter said as he gave me a smile.

"Yes, I'm Sarah. It's very good to meet you." I said politely as I returned the smile.

"How old are you Hunter?" Jacob asked.

"16" Hunter stated simply. He was one year younger than Jacob and me, and one year older that Emma. "Ahhh, I remember those good old days when I was 16." I said while staring into deep space. Emma tried to keep from laughing, but Jacob said "You're hopeless" and Emma let out her laughter while Hunter smirked amusingly. Rachel just rolled her eyes at all of us.

I grabbed my glass of water that was sitting on the coffee table and started to take a drink.

"Jacob, I hope you and your girlfriend can be…" I tried to hold in the water that was starting to spew out of my mouth, but I started to choke "a good example to Hunter and Emma, I have to attend to something at work and unfortunately will not be able to eat dinner with you." With that she stood up and left the room, but not without giving me a warning glance so I wouldn't blow my new cover.

I looked over at Jacob and saw that he was just as surprised as I was, but he was trying to wipe the shock from his face. I recovered faster than he did and looked over at Hunter and Emma "We should probably eat I would hate if the food got cold" I said trying to direct Hunters attention toward the food in the kitchen.

We all got up to go sit at the supper table. I let Hunter and Emma go before us so I could talk to Jacob. "What is your mom doing!?" I whispered to him.

"I don't know but we better go along with it" I nodded my head as we walked into the kitchen.

"Mmmm, this is really good." Hunter said before looking over at Emma "You're a very good cook" I almost gaged at the lovey dovey looks they were giving each other.

"Yes, Emma and Sarah did an excellent job on the food" Jacob said while giving me a quick smile, trying to make it look plausible that we were dating. I was trying not to giggle at the small attempts he was doing, Emma noticed them too and was practically smiling ear to ear. Poor Hunter was confused as to why the two girls where smiling like they just bought puppies.

Supper was finally done. It felt like we had been sitting at that table for 3 hours, but it had only been an hour and a half. "Hey, you guys want to catch this movie at the cinema?" I heard hunter ask.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Emma answered. I looked at Jacob and saw that he wanted this night to end just as much as I was, but we went along anyway because Emma and Hunter were going and we didn't want them going alone.

We got to the movie theater and I saw an action movie was playing. It was one that I had wanted to see, but Hunter bought four tickets to see some sappy love movie instead. I let out a small moan and Jacob just laughed at me. "What is wrong with my beloved, does she wish not to see the romantic movie picked for her?" Jacob said in a cheesy accent. I punched him on his chest and smiled when I saw that he was knocked back a bit from my hit. Emma just rolled her eyes at the two fighting in front of her.

"I swear, sometimes they are so immature" she whispered to Hunter who snickered.

"Oi! I heard that!" I yelled back at the two as we bought our popcorn. Jacob bought us popcorn to share, because it wouldn't make sense for each of us to have our own, but it was still weird.

We took our seats in the theater and I saw that about a third of the seats where filled with couples. I groaned seeing them all, I was supposed to act like me and Jacob were one of them. Jacob just shook his head and shoved me toward my seat. He sat down next to me, but Emma and Hunter sat 5 seats away.

The movie started and I could already tell it was gunna be really sappy. I looked around I saw couples snuggling up to each other. I rolled my eyes at the people around us, Jacob was feeling uncomfortable and I couldn't blame him. I started focusing on shoving the popcorn in my mouth, because the movie was awful and there where kids kissing everywhere. I looked over at Hunter and Emma and saw them kissing and I spewed some popcorn on the couple sitting in front of us. I turned toward Jacob and whined "gross" he looked over at Emma and I saw he was about to get up so I grabbed his arm and yanked him down. Some people started staring at us so I grabbed Jacobs hand instead, hoping that would make us blend in. He whipped his head toward me and he looked startled,

"Why are you holding my hand?" he whispered.

"I'm holding your hand because we are currently trying to act like we are a couple and I was getting odd looks from people because I had to yank you back in your seat 'cause you were going to go all Kung Fu on your little sisters boyfriend. Now calm down before I beat you to pulp!" He calmed down and then he started to laugh.

"Ahhh, you speak so romantically my beloved" he said in his cheesy accent as he placed a soft kiss on my forehead, because people were starting to stare again, including Hunter and Emma. I saw Emma practically jumping out of her seat when she saw Jacob kiss me. That's when I realized that Emma and Rachel had done this on purpose, knowing that me and Jacob would try our best to make the whole fake date look real. I tore away from Jacob and stormed out of the theater, I sat on the nearest bench and started fuming.

I just couldn't believe that those two had done this! I knew that they had wanted us to get together since they had meet me, I should have seen it coming.

I saw Jacob walk out of the theater and walk over to me. "Sarah, I was just acting I didn't know you would react like that. I'm sorry"

"No, that's not why I'm mad! Your mom and sister are playing match maker, they knew that if we had too, then we would try to make us being a couple believable."

I looked up at Jacob and saw him trying not to laugh. I started to pout "What's so funny?"

"They actually succeeded, they got us to hold hands I even gave you a small kiss!" he said, his cheeks started to turn red "and I enjoyed tonight a lot more than I thought I would have"

I heard Jacob say that and felt the redness on my cheek. I looked down and tried to play it off like nothing. "Of course you enjoyed it this is me we are talking about! Everyone enjoys me."

Jacob laughed a little, I felt him put his arm around my shoulder. I was shocked but then I heard him whisper "My sister and hunter are coming out of the theater. I'm gunna let her think she won so she has a false sense of security, and then were gunna rip her and my mom to shreds." I couldn't help but smile at the though, that while Emma though we were so cute snuggling together, it was actually just cover so we could plot to take her down.


	3. author's note

**Hey, this is just an author's note. Sorry to disappoint.**

**I'm SOOOOOO sorry for not uploading any new chapters, I've been extremely busy with school plus my computer broke in the middle of writing the 3rd chapter. I just finished writing a fictional story for school, and it had taken me 2 weeks longer than I had wanted it to.**

**I'll try to get another chapter uploaded asap. Again, sorry for the long wait. I haven't forgotten about this story. Actually I've been thinking about it a lot and I think I've come up with some really great ideas. I'll upload **_**at least **_**one more chapter before thanksgiving.**


End file.
